Beating the Law the Easy Way
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: She wants to fight and men want to use her. She wasn't raised to be smart, so how'd couselmen end up wanting to hire her? And what does she do when all she wants is offered on a silver plater, along with a gift she could really do without? OCxRyuuki
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku_

_a/n-- well...i think I'm just a little bored. Even though I haven't finished my other story, but this is kind of another idea of the same idea. Does that make sence? No probably not. Well, let's see what happens._

**Prologue**

It had always been her dream to be a woamn-of-war. She had come up with that dream at the age of five, and started training to be so the same day. She worked extra hard when doing the few chores she insisted on having. Being a lady, she wasn't supposed to work hard at anything, so this was very new to her. But she did it, and she never complained in front of those who would try to discourage her. She showed no emotion, especially as she grew older and was wanted as a wife. Men want wives who would give their children and husbands everything without question, which was something she'd never do. She loved children and would protect them with her life, but to have one of her own would make reaching her goal impossible.

The second her father found out, he disowned her and she had to work even harder to remain alive. Working in a brothel was out of the question, but running errands was definately in her range. She was fast, since something had to make up for lost power. She was hired by chance by a government official, whose purse she saved from a very young theif. Thankfully, the man believed her story about disappearing in the crowd, otherwise the poor boy would have lost his right hand.

She spent her days running through the city until she was 15 and the official noticed she was now a beautiful young lady, not some skinny, long limbed, tom boy. He put her in kimono's worthy of an empress and had her act as his companion. Of course, who want's to do that when you've been trying to become a warrrior?

She went to another official and stated her case. He offered to take her in as his boy (or girl, if you care that much.), with no pay, one training session a week, and a simple place to stay. She took it without hesitation and helpped out city merchants with sales to make money for food and clothing.

But she still couldn't do the one thing that would make her dream come true;

Fight in a tournament.

_a/n---no names, no dates, just the bare essentials. I love it!_


	2. Part One: Seiran and false promises

_Disclaimer: I don;t own Sau\iunkoku_

_a/n---I know, I'm lazy with the name in the disclaimer, but you all know who I'm talking about! Here's the start, hopefully it makes sence to you!_

**Part One:**

What a pain in the ass! Sure, you couldn't expect nobles to remember everything, but this was beyond stupid! How hard was it to remember one simple deal? No one had shown up for the first lesson, or the second, and now the third! It's insanity!

I tapped my odd looking blade on the stone cobbles beneath my feet. It only looked odd to others because they'd never seen it before, but it was completely normal for me. It was longer than anu katana and much more slim, kind of like the blade that was found with the westerner that had been shipwreaked almost two years before. It was perfect for those who didn't plan on using brute strength.

I sighed and slipped the blade back into it's sheath. I'm not going to waste my time waiting for someone who isn't coming. An hour is more than enough time to get here. I slowly reached up and pulled the white ribbon from long, black hair, letting the wind do as it pleased to the unruly locks. I haven't let anyone touch my hair since I left Lord Rikoteki Ran. He was my last employer, and would still have been if he hadn't gotten ahead of himself.

I shake my head and turn my face as the wind changes direction. The courtyard is completely empty, except for me, that is. There's only one way out, which is rather irritating, and no plants of any kind. It's really boring...I wonder if anyone knows it's even here?

Oh well, it's none of my business. I start towards the courtyard gate with a heavy heart. I'm going to go find a new employer, one who will keep his promises.

"Excuse me?" I look up instantly. Why in the world was I looking at the ground? Oh yeah, depression...

He's gorgeous. White hair...blue eye...well tonned chest...

It takes me a moment to realize I'm starring, and another to notice he's not completely dressed. I blush and look down again. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? This is no place for women to wander..." he paused and I thought he noticed how uncomfortable I was. But that wasn't the case. "What an odd katanna."

I look at my blade's sheath. "Yes, I had it made especially for my fighting style."

He walks into the courtyard, straight towards me. "May I see it?"

Good, he doesn't seem surprised that I fight. Well, I want to fight, but I don't know any real technique. I draw my sword and offer him the hilt without a word. He takes it with a smile and I back away so he can try a few swings. He uses more power than speed, so it doesn't do him much good. His swing is too fast and he nearly gives himself a bald spot.

"It's so light..."

"Like I said, it fits my own fighting style, and I was a girl last I checked, so it has to be light. I'll never be as strong as someone like you." God, the truth hurts!

He nods and hands be my blade back. "Has it got a name?"

I slip the blade back into it's place on my hip thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought about it."

"You should call it something like...Hanta-Hito."

"That's an interesting idea..."

"Or Ira"

"I like that one better."

He nods and turns to leave. I smile. Now my blade has a name fit for a queen! It is rather exciting. That man was so nice to me too! Not like the rest of the court.

"Wait!" He looks over his shoulder just before exiting the courtyard. "What's your name?"

"Seiran. Take care!"

"You too!"

Wow...interesting guy. Now, back to the whole training thing...

Damn! What am I going to do?

_a/n--this is a horrible start...and I didn't even plan on doing it from this point of view! Oh well, I'm going to have to warn you about multiple point of views then! Please review!_

* * *


	3. Part Two: Shuuei knows All!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari_

_a/n---yes...let's update the story nobody likes! Some people are so heartless when it comes to reviews...no flamers or anything! Don't post flamers, though. That wouldn't be nice, and then I'd need to go spend a week in the Bahamas and there would be no updates for a while! Anyway, I'm not ranting, so here's the story none of you like._

Part Two:

I've wandered back up to my employers rooms, to give him a piece of my mind, and guess what the old man does? He starts going on and on about how useful I am! How on earth do you say 'I quit' to that? I hold back a sigh as he starts on my intelligence.

"My dear, if you were anymore intelligent, I would think you were a boy."

And I'd get the god-blasted training I want! "You're not the only one who says that." I say quietly, looking behind myself at the gardens.

"Yes, yes, I know! Rikoteki Ran was an idiot to let you go. Care to join me in the meeting that is going on in a few minutes and show him what he's missing?"

"I guess..."

"Excellent! In my wardrobe there's a blue kimono you can wear."

"But I-"

"You won't be able to carry that...sword around with you, so leave it in here."

"Lord Chan Sa-"

"I'll be waiting for you in the throne room."

Then he disappeared into the gardens. I gaped after him for a moment before sighing. Might as well go get that kimono on and join him, but I'm not leaving Ira behind. I'll just have to hide it just outside the doors to the gardens somewhere.

I go into the wardrobe and see the kiomono with a sudden wave of relief. It is, indeed, blue, but in a more tollerable fashion than Ritoteki had me wear. A dark layer on top, then a pale blue, then a white silk layer, with water lilies on the front. Much better than pink.

I start to pull the kimono on while debating on my hair. It takes forever to put it up, so all I'll need from that hair product tray is the clip with a waterfall of blue flowers coming down in five rows. I adjust the kimono before sliding in the slip over my right ear, making it half-way veil my eye. I leave the rest of my hair down and I go bare foot. I've always been a rebel, so why stop now? It'll keep Chan happy.

I start towards the throne room, sword in hand, when a thought suddenly interrupts my sword overview.

He's doing the same as Ritoteki was but paying less for it. My face blanks for a second, then I frown. That bastard! Why do men think only they can fight? I could probably take down any of them just because I can move faster than them!!!!

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm not going to get worked up over this. I'll just do what I did with Ritoteki. Go up to him and say I've got better things to do than play princess.

But first I need to get out of this kimono.

I turn and nearly fall back because I find myself face to face with a tall, advisory looking man. He looks down at me with a smile and I back up a step.

"So you no longer work for Ritoteki?" the man said quietly. I nod slowly, wondering what this guy could possibly want. Then I remeber what I'm wearing. "You appear to be doing the same thing, Kaiya."

"You...you know my name?"

"Ritoteki speaks highly of you still."

"Oh..."

He laughs. "Yes, 'oh', now come along, Chan is probably waiting for you." He turns me by my shoulders and urges me forward.

"Wha-But I was just-"

"Changing your mind about the whole situation?"

"Yes, acctually." He stops trying to get me to move forward and I turn to face him. "And who are you exactly?"

"Shuuei Ran, Ritoteki's cousin."

I stare for a moment before shaking my head. "Never said anything about cousins..." I murmur. Of all the people not to warn me about...

"What do you say to really bugging the old man before you leave him, and go to the meeting with me?"

"I guess...but I want to hide this outside first, incase of the need to run." I show him my sword.

"Ah yes, Ira. The womans sword that Seiran likes to obsess over." Shuuei says, taking it from me, sheath and all, with gentle fingers.

"You know Seiran too?" I say with exagerated irritation.

"Yes, of course. We've been close ever since lady Shuurei left and they got married. He's our only link to her at the moment."

"Ineresting...can we go?"

He hands my sword back and offers me his arm. "Yes, my dear."

_a/n---talk about boring! oh well...but know I want to write the next chapter, since it's going to be fun! _

_R&R!!!!_


	4. Part Three: The Meeting

_Disclaimer:I don't own much of anything at the moment, so why would this be any different? _

Part Three:

Shuuei tells me he's going to hold my blade for me as we enter the counsel room. I nod and force back a grimace as Chan pats the seat beside him. I sigh and go to sit with him as Shuuei moves to sit between Seiran and Rikoteki, starting to speak quietly with them instantly. Lucky buggers. Chan isn't half as interesting as they are.

As I sit, I instantly zone out, finding my new friends, if you could call them friends, the most interesting thing to think about. Aquaintences would be a better word, I suppose. How could two handsome nobles like them give a damn about a fighting female like me? Makes you wonder, doesn't it? I hope they haven't got any personal plans for me, cause I'm not buying into them! Well...I migh-no, damnit! _After_ I learn to properly use my sword.

I suddenly frown, realizing my blade wasn't made in Japan. No one here would know how to use it properly, so I could make up my own style of fighting. I never really needed training. Gods, if the emperor wasn't talking right now I'd curse and quit right now! I've spent the better part of my life waiting on nobles giving false promises for training I _don't bloody need_!!

I am suddenly jarred from my thoughts by Chan's finger in my ribs. I hiss and look over at him angrily. He leans over and asks, "What should I say?"

That does it.

I stand up and walk to Shuuei. He smiles at me, holding off laughter, as Seiran frowns in confusion and Rikoteki sighs tiredly. I don't even pay the rest of the room any mind. I hold out my hand, saying, "Can I have Ira back please? If I stay here any longer I'm going to kill something."

"What has you know, my dear?"Shuuei askes, starting the pull the blade out from under the low table.

"Chan's and my own idiocy." I say icily, earning a low chuckle.

Shuuei leaves the blade where it is, pushes Rikoteki over and pats the space between himself and Seiran. "Sit, and tell me of how you could possibly want to accuse yourself of stupidity."

I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told, just as Chan studders, "K-K-Kaiya! What are you doing?!?!"

I look at him without interest for a moment, before saying, "This is what I mean by stupidity on his behalf. He doesn't see I am looking for employment elsewhere." Chan gapes as I turn to the Emperor. "Please ignore me and continue, Ryuuki."

Now, making a statement like that would get anyone else killed, but I'm special. Ryuuki smiles at me and nods. "Shall we continue, counselmen?"

And with that, the debating continues, though three are no longer paying attention. That's including me, mind you. Rikoteki isn't about to risk his job.

Shuuei shomehow ends up with his arm around my shoulders and his lips far to close to my person. I edge toward Seiran, as Shuuei asks, "Well, what troubles you, Kaiya?"

"My blade isn't of japanese make. I never needed proper lessons in the first place."

"I knew it couldn't be from the country!" Hisses Seiran leaning in closer. "Who made it?"

"A westerner I met back when I was with Rikoteki. A very nice man, I must say, though he was caught and exicuted two days after he made me the sword."

Shuuei nods and let's me go, thank the gods. "Then you believe you've wasted a good deal of your life?"

"What do you think?"

"You've managed to gain the attention of more than one noble, Kaiya, for good reasons. If fighting doesn't work for you, you'll have a fair shot at marriage." says Seiran, being practical. Too bad I don't like the sound of that option.

"I am sure over your years of employment, more than one commander has seen you running errands. They'll be interested." says Shuuei, thinking more along my lines.

"I don't think I'm going to get out of here whole." I moan, hidding my face in my hands. Shuuei, of course, takes the statement the wrong way.

"And you were expecting to leave as a virgin? Or leave at all, for that matter?"

I just stare at him for a moment, and then turn to Seiran and ask, "So, what's new?"

My atempt at changing the subject doesn't work, for Seiran says, "The Emperor's interest in you." If it were possible to evaporate, I would have. I letmy head drop with a sigh. "He's starring, you know."

"Okay then." I mutter, sitting up and pulling off the first two layers of my kimono in a flash. The action earns me a whistle of aproval, which I return with a glare. I've got the rooms attention again, and Shuuei is pressing closer. I pull out my hair things and toos them aside. Snatching up Ira, I stand and say, "Have a good day, counselmen."

Dramatic exit or what? All it was missing was an explosion and killing! I start looking for an empty courtyard, deciding that starting practice now might be more usefull than dealing with all the implied sexuality with the nobles. I might need to get it in now anyways, since I may need to leave here soon. No job with the nobles, no excuse to stay.

I can't help but notice that someone is now running after me. Since they don't ask me to stop, I figure it might be another errand-runner. I don't even bother looking back to see if my guess proves true, which it doesn't. Guess who pulls up beside me?

Emperor Ryuuki, closely followed by Seiran, and then Shuuei...

...I think I should have stayed at home today.

Shuuei suddnely has his arm around my waist and I frown at him. He smiles down at me, and I ask, "Don't you counselmen and ruler of the country have a meeting to attend?"

"No one could start debating again after your little show." says Shuuei, obviously trying to seduce me. His eyes roam over my body and I shake him off. "You might want to close your shift more, my dear. Anyone who needs to look down at you might see more than you intend them to."

I roll my eyes and ignore him. Seiran must have pulled him back beacuse Shuuei isn't at my side anymore, only the emperor is. I find he's the only one I am not completely upset with, since he hasn't made any sly comments I detest yet.

"Might I ask as to your destination, Kaiya?" asks Ryuuki, looking and acting as imperial as ever.

"I am from the streets, Ryuuki. 'Where are you going' would have worked." my words would have been meant to make him go away if a smile hadn't joined them. He chuckles, so the friendliness between us remains, growing more, if that's possible between the peasentry and the Emperor. "I am going to find myself a cozy little courtyard and teach myself how to use this." I indicate the blade in my hand. "While you and your advisor friends go in search of food and drink."

Ryuuki smirks and glances over his shoulder at the two men behind us. "Shuuei, go and find refreshments. Seiran, make sure he actually does it." he turns back to me as Shuuei sighs sadly in the most unconvincing way. The Emperor offers me his arm. "I know just the place, Kaiya."

"Lead the way, Ryuuki."

_a/n---well...the characters are out of character and the emperor/kaiya relationship is a little off...the strip show was unintensional...um...anything else? Oh, yes, I don't know a thing about meetings so this was complete guess work._

_R&R, you kind few!_


End file.
